Field
The present disclosure relates to social media networks, and more specifically, to systems and methods of using social media networks to predict behavior.
Related Art
In related art social media, important aspects of customer relationship management (CRM) may include interacting with and responding to individual customers, as well as analyzing social media data for trends and business intelligence. Further, consumers often seek information or ask for input from friends and family before buying certain products, such as cameras, mobile phones, or cars. Social media users may use social media to obtain this input from friends and family. Thus, social media may provide cues to identify users likely to purchase a product. By identifying likely purchasers, as opposed to simply targeting anyone who mentions a product, advertisements and product information can be shown to a more select set of users.
However, social media posts can cover a variety of genres, including informative, topical, emotional, or trivial. Thus, a user's posts mentioning a product may not be relevant, or indicative of whether a user is likely to purchase a product. Related art approaches may not determine relevance of social media posts.